The present invention relates to the stationery and more particularly to an improved clamping stand which is clamped onto the leaf of a desk and provides more stable and a beautiful outlook.
A clamping stand clamped the leaf of a desk can support many things such as a table lamp, a document board, a LCD screen, and/or a book tray, etc. FIG. 1 shows a prior art clamping stand 10 which comprises a U-shaped clamping plate 11, an upright 12 centrally projected upward from the top of a clamping plate 11, a protrudent screw hole 13 centrally projected downward from the underside of the clamping plate 11, a threaded shank 14 engaged into the protrudent screw hole 13 which is fastened by rotating a T-shaped handle 142. The clamping stand 10 further has a pad 141 disposed between the underside of the leaf and the clamping plate 11. However, this type of clamping plate 11 always damages the upper surface of the leaf 15 and the shank 14 in addition to the T-shaped handle always expose out under the leaf 15 that brings inconvenience and non-beautification to the people. Further, if the clamping plate 11 is fastened too tight, the upper surface of the leaf 15 shall be damaged. Otherwise, it may be breakaway.